One Secret
by AlternativeRocker
Summary: Cal knows Gillian has a new partner but for some reason she does not want to reveal who it is. Femslash Gillian/Zoe onshot.


**Authors Note: **We needed Gillian/Zoe fics here so I put myself up to the task. I still love Cal/Gillian obviously but the two females are just so attractive and have all the extra tension. I could have wrote even more smutty stuff in this but hey, testing the waters here, next one can be smuttier. :D Certain people persuaded me to write a fic between them (they also wanted Cal as part of that and although that would be heaven on a plate, I do not think I'm up to that yet!), you know who you are... I promise to attempt to get better at this pairing because this is... well, y'know.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything to do with the show, only a secret wish that one day we get more Gillian and Zoe together scenes.

* * *

><p>"Foster, who have been texting all day? I don't think I've seen you this addicted to your phone since your last boy- Oh I get it you have a new bedroom friend. Anyone I know?"<p>

"That's none of your business Cal, and even if it is true you don't know them." He smirked with the knowledge that there was someone else who she was sleeping with and by the look on her face he did know the person. In his head he went through all their mutual acquaintances, immediately discounting anybody they had put a case again because he knew Gillian wouldn't do something like that, but even that brought him no closer to who she was going home to later that night. She knew what he was doing but didn't mind too much since nobody would be able to guess the truth. To be honest, she could not believe it either, it wasn't anything like she had assumed she would be like when she was growing up.

For the past three months, since a drunken argument, kiss and eventually a night in bed, she had been having sex at least twice a week with Zoe. She was sleeping with Cal Lightman's ex-wife and enjoying her first experience with another woman. They had not planned for it to be more than a one-night mistake but under a week after they agreed on that Gillian had opened her house's front door to Zoe once again and they hadn't been able to resist coming back to Gillian's place at any opportunity.

"Okay I'll try to believe that, Gill. Glad whoever it is makes you smile like you have been recently." Gillian hadn't even realized that she had in fact been acting a lot more up-beat and happier over the course of the liaison but it was true. It had been a while since she had been with somebody and she wasn't sure whether it was because of this or because it was with Zoe that was making her feel this good.

* * *

><p>Gillian leaned against the doorframe and smiled softly at the vision of Zoe's dark waves of hair falling over he shoulders and chest. She was clad in a white blouse and black jeans. "Evening Zoe," she had hardly finished uttering the greeting when she felt a pair of lips crushing her own. They had never been like this since their first night together so the psychologist inside her knew something was troubling the other woman but she knew they were only meant to be physical with each other, they had not once had a deeply personal talk yet and doubted they ever would.<p>

They moved backwards into the hall before shutting the door with their mouths still pressed together and hands exploring the body in front of them. Their feet instinctively pulled them to the bedroom where Zoe pushed her back on to the bed. Gillian giggled as her body bounced back up a little and watched as Zoe smiled as the sound and straddled her. The female on top still hadn't said a word since entering the house but it didn't matter, touch was enough for both of them.

"I can't stand pretending to hate you," Gillian whispered as she dropped featherlight kisses to the side of Zoe's neck when the latter bent over to tease her partner.

"I know. Me either, but you know he wouldn't be able to handle this kind of truth." They both knew who Zoe was referring to when she said 'he' and they paused their lips for a minute to allow their foreheads to touch, regretting that Cal would always mean far too much to both of them to let him know about what they had been spending nights doing with the other. Gillian's fingers slipped into Zoe's hair and pulled her back to her lips, afraid that if they stopped for too long then everything would be over between them far too quickly.

Gillian's hands rested on Zoe's hips underneath the hem of the shirt she still had on as Zoe unbuttoned the dark blue one covering the woman lying back with her light brown hair fanning out over the duvet. Her hands gently traced the outline of the black lacy bra that had now been exposed and Gillian involuntarily shuddered under the touch. She tried to move so she could get to Zoe's breasts but her hands were trapped at her sides by the toned legs above her. It didn't hurt like she thought it should and, as she had unwittingly revealed to Cal, she wanted to be tied up or restrained so she was getting more out of it than anticipated. As they began the assaults on mouths again their tongues became part of it and they lost all control of what they were supposed to feel about each other. All they cared about right now was the feeling of the inner cheek and teeth of the other along with the smooth skin over the rest of their bodies.

Zoe's strength on top was wavering so Gillian took the opportunity to flip them over so she was the one facing down at the smiling face on her bed. She finally took the mussed up white shirt off Zoe while her bra was removed and sensitive nipples gently teased by Zoe's lips, teeth and fingertips. A low groan escaped as her entire torso started to receive attention and she decided she had to give something back so her arms moved and popped open her lover's jean button and pulled the zipper down. Their lips resumed their game while Gillian's hand travelled underneath the couple of layers that kept it out of sight.

Meanwhile, Gillian's other hand was unhooking the clasp of the white lingerie Zoe had on, after which Gillian's mouth separated them so she could bring some more pleasure by using her teeth on the bare, pale skin that was now showing. The pads of Zoe's fingertips clasped tighter together on her lover's skin and the sparks of pain it brought only heightened the appeal they of their current situation.

They knew their relationship - if that's what it was - could not last for much longer so were making the most of what time was available to them at this moment. Not only were they both involved with Cal in different ways, Zoe had a male partner who everyone was expecting her to marry; having a fling with Gillian would not have any good consequences if anyone found out. But for now they were content with what they did with each other. It was their only shared secret. But it was the one secret that both of them knew they had to keep hidden so they could make it last for as long as possible.


End file.
